Awkward Interview
Log Title: Awkward Interview Characters: Encore, Mesocyclone, Takedown, Typhoon Location: Valvolux, Eastern Industrial Plains - Northeastern Cybertron Date: May 22, 2018 TP: March West TP Summary: Mesocyclone interviews the charismatic (and foul-mouthed) Encore. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:March West TP As logged by Mesocyclone - Tuesday, May 22, 2018, 9:54 AM Eastern Industrial Plains - Northeastern Cybertron :Once a burgeoning manufacturing area known for its custom regulators, this industrial sector has seen some of the most violent fighting in the long and bitter wars. Its hollowed-out factories and shattered roadways display the scars of millenia of conflict. The Cybertronian Ministry of Energy and Nutrition lies in ruins, long ago picked clean by scavengers. While much of Cybertron is witnessing a new reawakening, Valvolux has yet to fully recover. At the wall, Typhoon looks up and scowls as her sister Mesocyclone wraps up her report. "Hey, 'Cyc!" she yells down. "Why don't you do some real work!" Mesocyclone looks up at Typhoon and frowns. "This IS real work, Typhoon. It's called morale! We need it to win!" Cyc looks around and motions for her camera drone to follow her as she looks for more charismatic or interesting Autobots to interview. Encore is on his way through the camp, looking around at the damage. He's making calls on his comms, trying to call in as many favours as he can to get the walls fixed. "A'reet a'reet I'll see wha' I can do, lad." He hangs up with a frown, glaring at his comm unit for a second. "Wanker." He adds, to himself. Then he looks around, over the damage. Hmm. Pretty bad... he stops a passing gumbie. "Laddie. Fetch me mah pipes. An' round up as many folks who can hold a rhythm as you can, I need bass drums an' snares... don' jes' stand there gapin' like a gorm y'greet wazzock, ge' to it." The gumbie, a construction foreman, opens his mouth a moment, and it almost seems like he's going to claim this isn't a priority and furthermore isn't his job. However, he thinks better of it, and simply says, "Right, sir!" and runs off to retrieve the instruments for Encore. Typhoon hears Encore's familiar voice, and turns around to wave to him. "Encore!" she calls out brightly. "Gonna entertain us with more of your music while we work?" Mesocycle seems to notice the Encore's presence immediately - not just that he's here, but the obvious effect he has on the people around him. 'Cyc climbs up to where Encore is, and asks perkily, "Excuse me, sir. Could I have a quick moment of your time? I'd love a quick interview... for the morale of our troops," she adds quickly. Typhoon rolls her optics and goes back to work. >> Typhoon finishes the repairs on Autobot defenses. << Encore nods a little "Aye, I am." He agrees with TYphoon. "I cannae weld fer fuck, all I can build is pipework. Nae much I can do here tae help but pipe an' keep morale up." He looks at Mesocyclone a moment, considering. Then he nods "Aye, n' a problem." He smiles. "Happy t' help." Mesocyclone smiles brightly. "Thanks!" she replies. "I won't take up too much of your time!" She turns to her floating camera drone, and says, "Get ready. On 3! 3... 2... 1..." 'Cyc somehow turns up the wattage on her smile even more, and says perkily, "I'm standing here with Autobot Encore at the battlements of Valvolux. Encore is a popular bot amongst the troops, and is here today keeping spirits up throughout the camp." She turns to look up at the massive Suicide Jockey. "Tell me, Encore. What do you think of last night's attack?" Encore looks over the ruins "I consider it a challenge." He says, after thinking for a few moments. "It tells me tha' the Cons really dinnae want us in Valvolux, which is th' main reason I dinnae plan on goin' anywhere. I'm nae any good at repairs - aboot all I can build is a still. So I'm doin' my bit in the only way I can. I go' my pipes on th' way, aye? Let the Cons know we're still feckin' here, still feckin' kicking and if they think they can kick us oot they can get fecked." Mesocyclone's sky-blue optics widen at Encore's language, and it takes all of her experience and professionalism to keep the giant smile plastered on her face. "Er, yes," she says after a moment's hesitation. "I think there's no doubt they'll know you're here!" There's a long, awkward pause as 'Cyc seems to lose track of her interview before asking as a follow-up, "So, what do you do with the Autobots when you're not banging out the pipes?" Encore nods a little, a mischievous twinkle in his eye at'Cyc's reaction to his language. "Close air support. I'm one o' the very few aerialbots, see." He motions to the array of weapons stored between his shoulderblades, their grips sticking up so that he can grab them easily. "I put m'sel above a battlefield an' rain hell doon on enemy groon' troops. I'm nae bad at air-to-air either - so long as th' other bugger forgets tha' all my guns are on th' left, but really groon' attack is my thing." He smiles, pulling a cigar from its tube and lighting up. He's certainly not the stereotypical 'heroic' autobot; it wouldn't be hard to imagine him being some high-level mook for a crime lord or something, in another life. "I'd also put money on my punch bein' stronger than Optimus Prime's." Mesocyclone nods along with Encore's explanation until the very end, when her optics widen again. "Well, Encore, that's quite a claim! Maybe soon you'll both get a chance to try your strength against the enemy forces." Turning back the camerabot, 'Cyc says quickly, "Well, there you have it. Morale, and close air support. These Autobots are truly a resourceful bunch. Back to you, Cassiopeia." She makes a motion, and the bots stops recording. 'Cyc's smile loses a bit of its forced brightness, but she remains friendly and professional. "Thank you, Encore," she says with a grin. "I'm sure we can... edit that into a useful package." Encore laughs "Och, it's the language isnae it?" He grins. "I'm sorry, I cannae help it. Th' cons jes'... they wind me up. An I'm nae th' best at watching my language a' the best of times." Which would be why he never showed up in the cartoon... "Oh, it's no problem," Mesocyclone claims. "You'll be surprised at what our editors can do. It was very nice to meet you, Encore. Good luck, and give 'em hell!" That's the strongest language 'Cyc has used all year, and she looks both pleased with herself and scandalized all at once. On the battlements, Ty rolls her optics again. How the hell are are they on the same team? Encore laughs and nods "I plan tae." He agrees. "Keep daen what you dae." He glances at Cambot to let him know he should film this. "Let th' neutral folks know, we're here for 'em aye? I heard people saying tha' we'd abandon them. Feck off, we're nae gonna do tha'. We're here tae stay. I'm nae moving until we got to. An' I'll get as many civvies oot with me as I can, should it come doon to that. Before it does, though? You can bet tha' they'll have to fight me for it." His drums and pipes arrive. He nods his thanks to the gumbie and climbs onto the most impressive-looking piece of wall debris he can find. "Ty! Wee bit o' a breeze if y'could, get th' kilt fluttering, aye?" He asks, as he arranges his pipes up onto his shoulder. After a brief distressing noise as he inflates the bag of his pipes, he once again begins to play, starting off with his personal favourite - Scotland the Brave. His usual drum-gumbies lead the small group - 3 more snare drummers and 2 more on bass - in giving Encore's pipes some more weight behind them on the drums. He'll be here for a few hours.